The Crossover to Rule Them All
by ember42
Summary: Well, Just think...like 12 different series combined into ONE story.


Disclaimer(warning: REALLY LONG):

What I don't own, which is a LOT:

1. Spiderman- Ultimate Spiderman (game)

2. Marvin- Hitchhikers guide to the Galaxy (book)

3. His Dark Materials (books)

4. Pirates of the Caribbean (movie)

5. The Old Kingdom (books)

6. Harry Potter (books)

7. Lord of the Rings (books)

8. The Hobbit (book)

9. Series of Unfortunate Events (books)

10. Pancakes! (a fanfic by Huinesoron- here on The phrase 'to rule them all!" is from Lord of the Rings, but I got the idea to use it from LengendaryFrogs movies. (he has a website)

End of Disclaimer.

I warned you it was long, but do you believe me, no.

I wrote this for school and thought of it out of boredom.

Please Read and Review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Crossover to Rule Them All

Part 1

Emberlynn Kochava was on her couch, lying down. Her jet-black hair went down the middle of her back. She had dark, hazel eyes. Her hair glared in the light. The many critters around her were awestruck by the shiny object of her hair.

Ember was getting tired and started to rest her eyes. She was playing a game and the 3D comic inking was making her eyes hut. She quickly fell asleep.

Ember woke up after what she thought was a few hours. Ember was still in a state of semi-sleep. She got off of what she thought was her couch and realized it was a bed.

"Where am I" Ember asked herself aloud. She looked down at her hand and realized it wasn't her normal hand. It was a 3D comic inked hand!

"Noooo!" Ember screamed at the top of her lungs as she started to freak out. "I can't be, but they're EVIL…" Ember goes and looks in a nearby mirror, now fully awake. "I'm a, I'm a 3D comic inking!"

Ember starts to become more paranoid and continues to stress out. She doesn't seem to mind that she doesn't know where she is; only that she is a 3D comic inked character.

Ember is so freaked out that she doesn't even notice a spider like man coming in through the window.

"Boo!" The man screamed. He was bored, and even though he was supposedly a superhero, it also like seeing people freak out! It amuses him.

"Ahhh!" Ember screamed and started to back away from the 3D comic inked man.

"But, I'm Spiderman, a superhero! I heard you screaming and, being a hero, I cam running." Ember started to calm down a bit. Then she remembered that he scared her.

"You scared me though, isn't Spiderman good, no evil, and especially not a scaring a freaked out person type of person!" Ember yelled at him.

"So even superhero, like me, can't have a little fun once in a while?"

"Not if it means scaring someone that you are supposed to be helping!" Ember was becoming more convinced that the man had no sense then that he was Spiderman.

"Are you in trouble or not?" Spider man asked in an anxious tone.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Ember asked.

Spider man looks around the room quickly and whispers silently in Embers ear, "Fan boys."

"Fan boys! You, who are supposedly Spiderman, a 'superhero', is scared of fan boys, geeky little fan boys!" Ember yelled, amazed at his lack of courage.

"Shhhh! They might hear you!" Spiderman whispered, trying to make her quit yelling.

"Here I am trapped in the evil world of 3D comic inking, and you a 'hero' is worried about fan boys!" Ember continued to ramble on about his lack of courage.

"Ahh!" Spiderman screamed, suddenly jumped to the ground, curling up in a ball and chanting, "Struck by lightning, struck by lightning, struck by lightning!"

"All of a sudden a dozen or so geeky little pre-teen fan boys with a couple of twenty year olds and followed by a middle aged guy, struggling to keep up. They all started to run around Spiderman and ask for his autograph and ask him random questions.

Ember at first laughed for five minutes, rolling on the floor. Then she got bored, you can only laugh at fan boys for so long. Then she realized that she was only kidding herself and continued laughing until she had a gut ache.

Ember remembered what fan boys like the most, comic books. She hoped that the fan boys didn't keep track of the days of the week so they wouldn't know what day it really was. "Hey guys!" Ember yelled in between giggles. The fan boys ignored her. "Guys!" The fan boys continued to attack Spiderman, still in a ball. One last time, out of desperation, "Fan boys!"

The fan boys stopped attacking and looked at Ember with a crazed look. Ember took advantage of the quiet. "Did you forget what day it is?"

The forty-year-old looking guy who still lived with his mom replied, "Do you think we keep track of the days of the week?"

"Actually, no. But it is Wednesday," The fan boys looked at her like they were confused, " When the new comic books come out, remember?" The faces of the fan boys became ecstatic and they started to jump up and down and run in circles.

"Hey, I know where the nearest one is!" a random voice came from the small crowd, "It's only a block away!" All of the fan boys ran out the door but Ember was sure she heard one of the say, "I'll be back."

"Come on, let's get out of here while we can," Ember ran to Spiderman and helped him up.

"Thanks, but it took you long enough!" Spiderman said spitefully.

"It was funny, I had to laugh."

"For an hour?"

"Yes,"

"How did you know how to get them away?" Spiderman asked, giving up on the hope that he might make her feel a little guilty, but he had scared her earlier.

"Don't ask, now, I swear I heard one of them say 'I'll be back'. That means that I want to get out of here and become myself without 3D comic inking and home where I can make fun of you on a couch, instead of right next to you," Ember hurried along, not caring that Spiderman had suffered a traumatic experience.

"Back, did you say back?" Spiderman got a scared look back in his eyes.

"Yes, so can you like do something to get me home?" Ember continued.

"I can use my web to fly around the city."

"But can you get me home?"

"No, but I know this really awesome robot who I once saved from suicide or rather convincing him that he can't commit suicide, being a robot and all, who might be able to help. He was always complaining about his planet sized brain never being put to good use," Spiderman explained.

"That might work, what are we waiting for?" Ember asked, not wanting to stay much longer, in fear of getting another gut ache.

Spiderman picks her up and starts heading towards Marvin's house. "Did you say you made fun of me?"

Ember, who was terrified of heights and didn't like the idea of falling, answered meekly, "No."

Out at the outskirts of town Ember saw a big house that looked beautiful. They seemed to be heading toward it so Ember asked Spiderman, "Is that it?"

"No, it is the one on the left of it."

Ember looked to the left of the big house and saw a two-room shack. It was about the size of her garage back home. "You mean that?" Ember pointed to the shack.

"Yep, that's it," Spiderman answered her. Ember started bursting out laughing again. Spiderman landed on the ground near the front door of the shack. Ember got off of him and went straight to the floor, rolling with laughter.

"Do you have a problem with laughter?" Spiderman asked, "You were laughing at me, and know you are laughing at poor, sweet, Marvin's house."

"It's funny though," Ember continued to laugh until Spiderman knocked on the door and Marvin answered it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here is the end of the first chapter. Actually it is the first of two…only because I didn't want to write another story so I split them up into to parts.

PLEASE review….

You got the hard part over with, you read it, now PLEASE review.

If you don't I won't put up the second chapter.

Yes, blackmail.

Then you will be forever wondering:

Does Ember get home?

Does she ever play a 3-D comic inking game again?

And

When does the other eight stories come in?

You never will know unless you review.

Have you caught my hint yet?


End file.
